


Dirty Little Crush

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friend Sam, Dancer Castiel, Jock Dean, M/M, Playboy Dean, Unrequited Crush, dancer balthazar, flirtatious dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like every other time Dean talks to him, Cas blushes. He glances over toward Balth, and the second they make eye contact, Cas knows his dirty little crush has been uncovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Crush

Ok, but Cas growing up down the street from the Winchesters and being Sam’s best friend from kindergarten on. And growing up, his mother always made him take dance lessons because she had been a dancer in her younger years and had dreams for Cas to follow in her footsteps. And, unlike most parent-driven children, Cas actually loves doing what his mom pushes him towards. He loves dance and performs and competes and wins from an early age, and there are multiple companies that have their eye on him and a couple have already approached him to join once he’s old enough, but he wants to wait until after high school. The only thing is, the Winchesters don’t know this. They know that Cas is into dancing, but they don’t know about the competing or the companies or any of that. So during his and Sam’s sophomore year of high school, Cas joins the dance squad at school because he finally convinces his mom to let him ease up on competing and to just be a normal fucking teen for one year. 

So, since he’s actually around after school, he starts carpooling with Sam, who has mathlete club, and Dean, who’s always involved in whatever sport’s going on at the time. And he loves it, not only because he gets to spend more time with his best friend, but also because he gets to spend more time with Dean, who he’s been head over heels for since he was a kid. But he also hates it, because Dean always has a girlfriend. Literally, as soon as one girl stops riding home with them after school, another starts. So, he gets to see Dean for twenty minutes more every day, but he has to see him flirting and being affectionate with someone else. It’s simultaneously the most wonderful and torturous thing he’s ever experienced. 

But a couple of weeks into the spring semester, a foreign-exchange student from England joins to their school. And the very first time Balthazar sees Cas in the hallway, he walks straight up to him and drops a smooth-as-fuck line that makes Cas blush. And Sam’s just smirking and chuckling because he knows about Cas’s crush on his older brother, but he also knows that his brother is the most heterosexual man to ever hetero, and even if Dean were to feel something for another guy, he’d hide it away and never act on it or anything. So, he’s hopeful that Balthazar will be the one to break Cas out of his funk. 

Which, as they hang out more, Cas finds that Balthazar is nice, and he’s good looking, and an added bonus is that he also dances, so he joins the dance squad with Cas. And for a few months, things go pretty smoothly. They go on dates, mess around in Balthazar’s pool when his parents are out of town, even start choreographing a number together for a national competition that summer. But the whole time, Cas knows that it’s not right. He never tells Balth about Dean, he doesn’t even think they’ve ever met, but he still likes the older Winchester beyond belief. And he feels terrible for leading Balth on, but he likes that there’s someone who actually likes him back, who takes time to notice when he wears his nice shirt, who helps push him toward his goals. So he doesn’t say anything, just lets things keep progressing.

Then, one afternoon in April, Sam has a mathlete thing out of town, so Cas just assumes that he won’t be riding home with Dean like usual. Instead, he and Balthazar make plans to spend the afternoon in the school auditorium rehearsing their piece. They’ve been going through it non-stop for a couple of hours when Dean comes to find him. He and Lisa, his girlfriend of the week, stand in the back of the empty auditorium for a solid five minutes watching the two boys practice, both shocked. Well, Lisa is surprised, but she doesn’t know Cas like Dean does. She hasn’t just had the rug ripped out from under her as everything she thought she knew about this geeky, quiet kid who’d grown up right next door goes flying right out the window like Dean just has. He watches Cas moving his body so fluidly in tandem with another, his lithe form beckoning to Dean like a signal. 

And, fuck, he’s growing hard in the front of his jeans watching his kid brother’s best friend dance with another guy, but he’s also growing jealous. Who the fuck is this kid that keeps running his hands over Cas like he owns him, like he knows every part of his body inside and out? 

And then Lisa murmurs, “Looks like someone’s got it bad for Cas.” And Dean startles, because he thinks that she’s talking about him, but then he sees her eyes trained on the other guy on stage, and he groans inwardly. Because Lisa is right; the guy is totally into Cas, and from the looks of it, Cas doesn’t mind. 

And when the track ends and the two boys are standing up on stage, sweating and slightly out of breath, all Dean can focus on is Cas. Cas grinning proudly at his own performance, Cas moving willingly as the other boy pulls him in for a soft kiss, Cas giggling as the boy tickles his ribs. And as he turns to the empty seats to take a bow, he spots Dean and Lisa in the back of the auditorium and freezes. They stare at each other for a solid ten seconds before he’s able to choke out, “Dean! What are you doing here?”

And Dean begins moving toward the front of the auditorium with Lisa trailing behind him, his smile tight and uncertain as he explains that “I was wondering where you were. We were waiting for you for like twenty minutes, man.” And just like every other time Dean talks to him, Cas blushes. He glances over toward Balth, and the second they make eye contact, Cas knows his dirty little crush has been uncovered. But Balth says nothing, just smiles kindly, and Cas can sense the understanding in his expression. And then Balth is moving forward to meet Dean, his hand extended. 

When Lisa asks, “So, how long have you two been dating?” Balth tells her a partial truth, that they aren’t actually dating. They’re just dance partners and friends “with occasional benefits” he admits when Lisa quirks an eyebrow at him. But Cas knows it’s a mistake because Dean immediately stiffens up. And Cas cringes internally, because Balth had been trying to help, he really had, but now Dean thinks that Cas is no better than the school slut who’ll take anything that’s given to him. 

But, really, Dean’s not pissed at Cas. He’s pissed at Balth, cause who the fuck would callously use someone as sweet and perfect as Cas? Yeah, Dean does it to girls all the time, but they know the score when they get into it. Cas, on the other hand . . . Cas is a completely different breed. He’s the kind of guy who deserves the long haul with flowers on anniversaries and midnight phone calls and a steady shoulder to lean on and pretty much everything. And in that moment, Dean determines that no matter what, he’s going to be the one to give those things to Cas. Fuck his self-loathing and fear and uncertainty; fuck what his teammates and friends and John will say. Cas needs him, and he wants Cas. Shit, he needs Cas. But he doesn’t say any of that. Instead, he asks Cas if he’s ready to go, waits as Cas gets his duffel and says bye to Balth, and walks out to his car with Lisa and Cas following. 

Cas, as per usual, climbs into the backseat, leaving Lisa to sit up front with Dean. But Dean needs to talk to Cas alone, so instead of dropping Cas before taking Lisa to a makeout spot like he usually would, he drives straight to Lisa’s house and tells Cas to move up front as he walks Lisa up to her door. And Cas climbs up front, purposefully keeping his eyes averted from the couple on the porch, because he doesn’t want to see any goodbye kisses. So he doesn’t see the way Dean’s shoulders tense as he talks to Lisa, doesn’t see the smirk that spreads across Lisa’s face as she glances back toward the car, doesn’t see her lean up on her tiptoes to kiss Dean on the cheek and wish him good luck before going inside. 

And as Dean climbs back into the car, he doesn’t make eye contact with the smaller boy sitting in his passenger. Instead, he puts the car into drive and takes off. But he doesn’t go toward their street; instead, he takes several side streets that eventually lead them out of town. And Cas, nervous as hell, doesn’t ask where they’re going or why they’re going there. Then Dean’s pulling onto this abandoned dirt road and he turns off the car and takes a deep steadying breath before turning to face Cas. And Cas is expecting a lecture or derision or some sort of negative outburst, so he’s surprised when Dean’s murmur of, “Do you like that guy?” is so soft that he barely hears it. 

Even if Dean had yelled the question, Cas still would have doubted his ears. Fuck, he would have doubted his sanity, which is what he’s currently doing. But he still answers with a soft no, and that Dean looks relieved at his response has to be his imagination, right? As does the expression of anxiety that follows when Dean asks who he does like. The fact that he’s having this conversation with Dean at all is disconcerting, nerve-wracking even. And his breath catches in his throat, because he can’t tell Dean who he likes. Dean would hate him or, even worse, pity him. He looks away, biting his lip, trying to come up with a believable lie, but he takes too long. He glances back at Dean, and he sees the exact moment when realization hits. Cas’s eyes slide shut as he whispers a silent, “Shit.” 

But then he feels fingers tangling in his hair, and his eyes snap open a split second before Dean’s lips press against his. For that moment, Cas is frozen, his brain trying to grasp what’s happening. But then Dean’s other hand moves to cup his jaw, and the spell is broken. Cas’s hands grab Dean’s collar to yank him closer and Dean huffs a soft laugh against his mouth, angling his head to deepen the kiss, and Cas opens his mouth, and holy fuck that’s Dean’s tongue sliding against his. 

And eventually Dean drags Cas into his lap, which, yeah, it’s a little uncomfortable since they’re in the front seat of the Impala, but neither of them is complaining. Cas settles his weight against Dean and winds his arm around Dean’s neck, groaning as Dean grabs his hips and grinds up against him. And then Dean is pulling back and between hungry kisses whispers everything he’d wanted to say earlier in the auditorium. And Cas can’t help but grin like a love-sick idiot and whisper his own promises back. And he tells Dean that even though he still has to perform with Balth because he’s not about to be that asshole that quits, he’ll end all the other stuff between them. And Dean says that’s okay, as long as Cas is his. 

So that summer, when Cas and Balth compete, Dean’s that one boyfriend cheering louder than all the other people in the audience, smiling at the blush that spreads across his boyfriend’s cheeks as he takes his bow. And later that evening, after the dinner with family and friends, they celebrate Cas’s first place victory with loud, hot sex in the backseat of the Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I wrote a while back but just now got around to posting.


End file.
